Hunting Trio:
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: FULL TITLE Hunting Trio: A Zombie, a Guy With One Year Left to Live, and a Dirty JokeTelling Blonde. Dean is off with one year left to live and his zombie brother, Sam. When they run into a familiar, pesky blonde, Jo Harvelle. The three become a trio on t
1. Chapter 1 The Leading Events

**Story:** _Hunting Trio: _A Zombie, a Guy With One Year Left to Live, and a Dirty Joke-Telling Blonde

**Author:** Alaska, Moi, IRTLS, AlaskaCannoli,

**Rating:** PG-13… no dirty stuff. A dirty joke or two, and the AU ending might be a little dirty NOTHING VIVID! Cursing.

**SUMMARY: **Dean is off with one year left to live and his zombie brother, Sam. When they run into a familiar, pesky blonde, Jo Harvelle. The three become a trio on the hunt. Oh so literally. As they chase down Big Foot, a Mermaid, and Ginger Spice from Spice Girls (that's a joke.) Or is this all just something else a bit more sneaky? LOVE TRIANGLE GONNA COME EVENTUALLY. If I don't abandon the fic like I do so often…

_Hunting Trio:_ A Zombie, a Guy With One Year Left to Live, and a Dirty Joke-Telling Blonde

Fade TO:

The road blurred past the window pane, there was a meek blanket of sea and rush of sand behind the forest of dark green. Sam and Dean shared a discreet nod, before speeding the car past an unaware police car. The poor guy looked so tired, too tired to jump into his car and chase after them. Dean winked to his little brother before bringing the big black beauty (his impala) across an abandoned farm road and crashed through a pile of hay. The wheels spun through the mud and manure, before bouncing up past a foothill and turning around a farmhouse back to the road.

Sam clenched his teeth, but kept silent.

"I only have one year left of my life, let me enjoy it!" Dean reminded him, as he gave a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to get you out of that deal!" Sam indicated the seriousness of this situation and then placed his sad eyes back to the window scenery.

The older brother- you know, the one that drives like a maniac- had light hazel eyes, fluffy and groomed blonde hair, and the usual garb that hunters always seemed to wear. Cropped dark jackets, jeans along with at least one stashed gun, knife, and a canteen of holy water. His tone was impeccably gruff, and deep.

The younger brother had dark brown wavy, those same hazel eyes, and hunter garb. Sam had a softer tone, and was the inventor of emo (teasing…).

Sam tended to fallen newspaper and grazed his thumb against the headline: **STRANGE CREATURE SPOTTED AT FAIRY FIELD FOREST**, as the car let out a content sigh as it begin to feel much safer on the highway then in the pesticides and manure of farm life. It was such a whiny car! The Impala was definitely spoiled by Dean's constant affection. Sam stretched his legs out and let out his own sigh of relief, another trait about Sam: TALL. Very tall.

How on Earth were these two boys so gorgeous?

Dean drummed on his wheel then adjusted the volume up all the way.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam covered his ears and winced.

His older brother started to sing loudly with the chorus, ignoring Sam.

"What?! I can't hear you?" Dean placed a hand around his ear pretending to be oblivious then took all his hands off the wheel and started working on his air guitar- strumming along with the song, which was having one awesome solo. A truck appeared down the road, and drove along absently. The driver was on the way to his brother's funeral and had a dozen roses and a tank full of gas to waste. Sam grabbed the wheel and swerved just in time.

The car flung sideways and crashed into the edge of the fence before bursting to life and speeding off to safety. Dean jumped up and stepped on the brakes. It skidded to a stop and left a huge line of tracks behind it. Both boys panted heavily on the edge of their nerves.

"A GRANDMA drives safer then you, Dean!" Sam accused as he rubbed his fingers against his temple. Dean ignored his pestering brother, and got out of the car to examine his precious impala. Only to see a true horror worse then any woman in white, vampire, crazy asylum ghost, or brain-eating bug… tires reeked with mud and manure.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry!" he pleaded, patting the sleek black shiny metal.

The impala let out a grunt, as the engine purred and shifted back to a tired slump. Sam rolled his eyes, and floated past the two. His eyes steadied on the road, where a familiar silhouette was striding past with a confident smile. His lips curled into a giant grin, before looking back to see his brother with his own goofy smile.

"Wow… look what I have here," she leaned on the car, "You two will have to put out if you want a ride."

"Gladly!" quipped Dean, openly ogling.

"Jo?" Sam inquired, surprised by the very blatantly dirty joke. She nodded. Jo looked exactly the same as before. Long, cream-blonde colored hair, and very pale skin. Perhaps the same height too.

"Harvelle," she concluded for him with a teasing smile.

"Well I'm glad the demons haven't worked you over too." Dean grumbled, slightly upset that she'd continued to pursue this dangerous career even after all the issues they went through with the crazy apartment-serial-killer and Meg possessing Sam. For once, he wanted Jo to settle down and have a better life then the one he and his brother had. Obviously… she didn't take that advice.

"Don't think they didn't try. I didn't see you two at Ash's funeral?"

Both brothers looked sheepish, and found their shoes irresistible to look down at. Jo didn't seem to prod too much from them; she just shrugged and added,

"It's really nice to see you two again."

"Well, you can move along. We got this one covered."

Dean walked past Sam and Jo and got into the car, before gesturing for Sam to join him. Jo folded her arms and saw that any chance of being grouped up was being cut off early. Sam smiled lightly, before opening his arms for a hug.

Jo laughed, and joined the embrace.

"No hard feelings, right?" he asked concerned. Sam hugs were always great he was just so snuggly, tall and warm. Like a giant teddy bear. Jo cut off the hug and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"All's just fine."

He smiled and headed off to the car.

"We'll see who's first to the finish line, Dean!" Jo challenged from the road.

Dean gave a mocking salute, before revving the impala off into the selected town. Jo smirked to herself, before getting into her own car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what else do we know about this scary creature?" asked Dean, as he polished off his tires at the nearest gas station. Sam was leaning against the impala as his brother tended to it. They were both miserably tired from driving all night and resentful of this particular case that was so… uninformative.

"Hmmm… it was oddly undisruptive. Only hurt one guy. Then disappeared," Sam replied.

"This could be a lousy hoax for all we know." Growled Dean as he threw the rag into the bucket, a passing car honked at some college girl on the street, the older brother paid close attention to said girl and started thinking up good pick-up lines. He was just about to think up an excuse to ditch Sammy and go off and use a line, when he remembered the challenge. THE CHALLENGE. It was like fun-blinders. Dean was way too competitive to let Jo beat his ass at hunting, so everything else would be put on hold.

"No hurt in looking, right?"

"Why is there never at least one good wind, ya know?" Dean asked with a sleazy grin. Sam followed his brother's grin and sighed, "Do you have the attention span of a little kid?"

"I'm easily distracted," he continued, "Damn. I'm love stoned!"

"Or something else…" Sam quipped, "Right… the task at hand. I say we go check this out, find the dude who saw it."

"Hey, Sammy. Why are we bringing out all the bells and whistles?" Dean asked out of his own curiosity. Lately every hunt was easy or low budget. Like a B-movie instead of the great Hollywood adventures. Sam picked all these out, and did the necessary research. They were all child's play, easy stuff. It was starting to grate on his nerves. He wanted a good adventure. A challenge… oh yeah THE CHALLENGE. That wasn't by Sam's doing though.

Sam nervously looked down before answering, in a lie: "That's all I've been catching."

"Pttf! What the hell, Sam!? Really. What the hell? Didn't over hundreds of demons JUST escape?"

The little brother shrugged.

"You're lying your ass off!"

"When business is slow… it's slow," Sam chimed defensively. Dean grumbled angrily, taking a step forward with considering the possibility of beating the truth out of Sam. Worked when they were younger, and Sam threatened to be a snitch to Dad.

"SAM!" he demanded.

"FINE. I'm being careful, Dean. I only got you for one more year…"

"That's not your choice to make!"

Sam rolled his eyes and barked, "YOU DIDN'T MIND MAKING A CHOICE FOR ME!"

"THAT'S FOR YOUR DAMN SMUG LITTLE LIFE SAMMY!"

Dean pushed past his little zombie brother and headed out towards Fairy Field Forest to hunt down the son of a bitch scary creature and move onto something big, dangerous, and evil. Something with a little more bite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo tossed her knife around in the air as she waited patiently on a stump in the forest. It was a little intimidating that she couldn't hear a single thing over the EMF machine. It was louder then a car. Making giant beeping sounds, that were hard to hide.

Her head perked up when she thought she heard a slight cackle. Shifting leaves prompted her to stand up and hide next to a tree. A swift blur passed by and stopped.

"Oh. It's just you." Dean quipped, as he recognized her. She tossed her head back to the sky and silently begged for a quickly strike of lightening… as his moodiness was getting annoying.

"Yep. Hey Dean," she greeted unenthusiastically. Giving a brief wave, before packing up her things and loading a gun. Dean looked over curiously, and shifted gears.

"Have you talked to the injured guy?" he asked.

"Hmmm… I thought we were doing this separately, Dean?" Jo threw back his own argument, and placed the gun out of view in her back pocket. Dean let out a nervous laugh and continued to try and rearrange a friendly partnership.

"Well. You wouldn't believe me anyway…"

"Huh? Why not? I've seen quite a bit…"

"Not this."

"Then tell me!" he jumped up, a little too eagerly.

"No!" she blushed, "You'll think I'm out of my mind!"

"Nah, of course not. I'm not Sam."

"I like Sam!" she defended.

"Me too… just not right now. He's treating me like I'm handi-capped."

Jo paused to smile cruelly, "And you don't treat me like that…"

Dean raised his eyebrows and pondered it over. Damn! She was right. He realized that he had treated her exactly as Sam treated him… all of them were so busy being so fretful! The only one who should get treated like that is the impala, because the impala loves being pampered.

"Truce?"

He took his hand from his coat pocket and lifted it up in a peace offering. Jo smiled and took his hand to shake it.

"Truce!"

"Good!"

"Now let's go talk to Sam."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newly united trio met up in Jo's rented hotel room. It was about the equivalent of a normal hotel room. Gosh. Don't they all look the same, sometimes? Even if you're in China… and you are comparing it to a hotel room in America? Really. Diversity folks! Jo settled down behind her desk and rolled in her swivel chair while Sam sat at the end of the bed and Dean settled his head on a pillow and begged for a quarter to put into the 'magic fingers'.

"Don't want to see that…" Sam reminded Jo, who was just about to grant that wish.

"Jo! Tell us what he said!" Dean prompted.

Jo flushed, feeling embarrassed again. They would drive her to an asylum- or mock her for the rest of her life…

"Jo, it's me. You can tell me anything." Sam said innocently, but Jo flinched remembering when he said that as evil!Sam who was possessed by Meg, had her tied up, and dangled a knife in her face. Not so pleasant.

"H-he saw… saw… BIG FOOT."

Dean and Sam shared a 'wtf' look, before staring blankly. Jo blushed brighter. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Ah… em…" Sam tried to think of a thing to say.

"Oh." Dean grunted.

"You should have seen his injuries though… and Dean! You saw the spot he got attacked. Lots of blood, and broken branches… right?"

Dean nodded.

"See?" she stood up desperate for agreement or belief.

"I believe you… Jo." Sam said with a nod.

"Me too." Dean agreed.

"You guys don't, do you?"

"Some weird shit is out there."

"Yup."

She perked up, and beamed brightly. That familiar smile they had seen before she was being attacked at Duluth, the 'young happy girl' smile. Head tilt included. Then walked over to prepare her own hunter garb… funny, eh? Dean and Sam were surprised that she had the popped-collar jacket, and dark black shirt and jeans.

Dean drooled slightly, but then asked: "Got any traps?"

"Oh. I don't hunt like you two." She replied, with a smile.

"What's wrong with how WE HUNT?" Dean asked angrily. Sam blinked and wasn't sure how to comment. He didn't really put much into his hunting skills. It was just to help people…

"You guys trap, trick, and fool. I rely on other tactics and styles."

"Please say one of those involves you taking your clothes off!" he teased, with suggestive brow raising.

She smirked brightly and replied, "Okay. You go first!"

Dean was caught off guard, but then just gave a gigantic smile, "Didn't know you were so kinky, Jo!"

Sam blushed a bright tomato red at the idea of Jo taking her… you know… off… that would leave her… you know… you know? Clothes stripping tangents… just another perk to being a hunter. Well. Ah.

"Okay. One of you should stay here and flirt with the secretary at the police station to give us the files. While one of you joins me on the chase!" she finished off by grabbing a candy bar from the dresser and walked outside. The boys looked to each other quickly.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Sam.

"No. 'Cause I always lose that."

"Always with the scissors…"

"Fine!"

Dean agreed to prove he wouldn't lose.

1… 2… 3…

Sam- rock

Dean- scissors

"DAMN! Rematch!"

"Alright."

1… 2… 3

Sam- rock

Dean- scissors

"You're going to hell," threatened Dean carelessly as he prepared to stay behind.

"Been there… done that," teased Sam.

"Right. You're a zombie."

Sam managed to give Dean the same salute he gave Jo before running off. Dean let out a low growl before getting ready to go flirt his arse off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END OF PART 1!


	2. Chapter 2 Get This Party Started!

**PART 2**

Fade TO:

"Truth."

"Why do you do this?" she asked curious.

"Saving people, hunting things…" he smiled sheepishly, "It's the family business."

"Aw." She smiled, agreeing with that sentiment.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" she chose.

"Why do _you_ do this?"

"My dad."

Sam nodded, with a grin, and Jo decided to move along.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare," Sam countered to her contest. Jo smiled and tapped her fingers on the gun by her side, trying to think up a devious dare that would keep them both on their toes before they were tempted to sleep again. It was 2:00 AM after all. Sam and Jo both couldn't help but wonder why they had opted for this job… lucky ol' Dean was probably back there hauled up with a secretary and an empty hotel room.

"I dare you to… kiss… the impala's tires."

Sam let out an inward groan, pretending to be distressed.

"Oh hey! What did you expect? This isn't happy hour!" she punched his shoulder again, and led him out to the cleared spot in the Fairy Field Forest. Sam pretended to be reluctant as he kneeled down and tossed his head to give her one last look of mock annoyance.

"Am I obliged to do this?" he questioned.

"Dare's a dare."

"Alright!"

His lips pressed gently against the rubber tires of the impala, Jo secretly took lots of pictures on her camera phone… before he jumped up and sputtered the taste of Lysol and dirt.

"Ew!" Jo hummed, before leading him back to the warm fire.

"Can't wait to show Dean that!" she said showing him the cell phone. Sam pretended to sigh, but secretly was very happy with this arrangement of _truth or dare_. It was quite fun. They split the candy bar and waited a little longer before Sam asked:

"Truth or dare?"

Jo pondered it over a little before replying, "Dare."

"Wait! Let me go grab some altoids real quick. The impala's mustn't brush her teeth often."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Um… 'cause Dean says so!" teased Sam. They both broke out into laughter, before he headed off. Jo looked around her carefully because the second your partner leaves you always hear a gunshot or a loud scream and she was worried. Maybe for her, but very much for him. The one who went off always got hurt. It was horror movies rules. There was safety in numbers. For some reason though… it was Sam… and Sam wouldn't get hurt because he's Sam. Dean and Sam never got hurt. They were a safety net, a signal fire, or just plain hunting genius.

Man was she jealous sometimes.

"I got it!" he came back from the bushes and concluded: "You are gonna kiss Dean."

Jo gaped.

"WHAT?" she asked in shock.

"Next time you see him. Dare's a dare, Jo." He said with a giant mocking smirk.

Wow. _Truth or Dare_ wasn't as fun as it was before.

"Very well." She said pretending not to be afraid of ambushing Dean with a kiss.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, stumbling back into their earlier pattern even though she was a little angry at him. Kissing Dean is different from kissing the impala. For one thing, he's living.

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for me or Dean?"

_**When did the aliens beam Sam in?**_

A shot hit the rocky crevice around their head, and sent them flying to the ground in cover. Sam swiftly grabbed his gun and found a proper place to hide… taking Jo with her and whispering:

"Big foot doesn't have a gun, does he?"

She shook her head, and peeked behind the tree to see a walking giant…

"Alligator man?" they both questioned incredulously.

"Sam!" she sharply whispered, he brushed a hand against hers quickly, and walked off. She started after him in confusion. Where was he off too?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was resting peacefully in his hotel room when he saw the door open, and his younger brother walk in with panic stricken fidgeting. Which makes sense when you think about it. Really. It does!

"I went off to the impala… and it was gone! So I tried to go find her… and everything- the blankets, the fire, the supplies… and-and…"

"Slow down! Slow down!" Dean jumped up in a flurry, "What happened to the impala!?!"

"No Dean! Jo!"

"Right! Task at hand! Jo! Then the impala!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo scrambled out from her spot but was surprised to see everyone was gone. She sort of expected Sam or a giant alligator man carrying a gun to come out and attack her. If it weren't for all the weird crazy factors to this case, she'd totally be kicking butt and taking names…

Yeah. She wasn't that good yet. Darn! If only she could be.

_Sam and Dean did have a head start…_ she reminded herself, but it didn't make her feel better. She looked around carefully and drew her gun out. Taking a deep breath and composing herself. Ready to shoot that weird thing if it did decide to shoot at her again.

"Jo!" it was Sam's soft but anxious call.

She sighed, and saw him there and ran over to him. How relieved they both were!

"You okay?" he asked examining her for cuts.

"Yeah. I'm fine! I can take a shot."

"But not a gun wound." Teased Dean, as he rounded from the corner. His smile reminded her of something she needed to prove/do real quick…

Jo stepped over a fallen knife and leapt over to Dean's side. She lightly pressed her lips to his, but soon found she was pulled in deeper and deeper by Dean. Sam stood on the side with giant gaping eyes. _Why was she doing that? _He wondered, as he felt like the little boy watching his older brother and his girlfriend. Dean smirked within the kiss and held onto her waist tightly, before separating, winking and dipping her.

"I'll ask why later!" he teased, as he leaned in to give her one last kiss. Jo, being swept off her feet by her crush wasn't in a hurry to stop him. Sam gasped and folded his arms annoyed.

"Ahem." He reminded.

Dean ignored him.

"Guys…"

He glared and churned.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" he growled.

Jo ignored him.

"ALRIGHT!" he stomped his foot.

They stopped and blushed, before parting. Jo looked down before realizing that she had been brave enough to do that after all, and hey, if she could kiss Dean… she could definitely take down an alligator man.

Boy, did that sound weird!

"See! I took your dare and I did IT!" she boasted to Sam.

"WHAT DARE?" he asked furiously, "I NEVER DARED YOU TO DO _THAT_!"

"Yeah you did!" she said looking in his eyes for something more then pissiness.

"No I didn't! I never finished giving you my dare… 'cause I wanted breath mints from kissing the impala."

Dean stopped to pause, and ask "Huh? You kissed the impala?" then he burst into laughter. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to settle this weird business of kissing and daring that he did NOT dare or actually intend to happen since it… frankly… annoyed him. Why on Earth would JO want to kiss DEAN? Okay… well she was in love with him… but STILL.

"Yes you did!"

"Guys… I think I know what we're up against now." Dean concluded, as he put things together.

"Really?" asked Jo.

"Sam's probably drunk or on drugs or something…"

"WHAT!?" Sam squeaked. Dean laughed and patted his little brother on the back.

"It's okay… Sam… just admit it, better yet. SHARE IT."

"NO! I'm not on drugs or have been drinking."

"Honestly Sam! Then you asked me if I had feelings for you or Dean." Jo continued.

Dean paused again to smirk, "And what did you reply?!" he asked eagerly.

"Didn't have time to… the alligator man shot at me."

The trio paused to share an awkward silence. Sam and Dean exchanged 'wtf' looks yet again and Jo rubbed her eyes. She was so darn tired! So tired! Maybe she had just imagined this, or fell asleep.

"Maybe Jo's the one who should being SHARING IT," teased Dean.

"Dean!"

"Hey, alligator man? Big foot? Sam daring you to do wonderfully naughty things to me?" Dean was a bit beyond disbelief. Not that he minded that third thing… not so much at all.

"Oh… Dean! It should have been so obvious to us… well. It is now." Sam pointed out, realizing everything but not in the way that Dean did.

"What is it, Sam?" asked Jo feeling very self-conscious and like a complete nutter.

"That prankster, remember 'em, Dean? Slow dancing aliens, and alligators in the sewers?"

"We killed that amazingly awesome supernatural being… remember?" Dean prodded.

"Maybe we didn't. This sure sounds like his handy-work." Sam argued.

The trio stopped to ponder it.

"So… I'm not crazy?" Jo inquired.

Sam and Dean both wrapped an arm around her and smiled kindly.

"'Course not. But your one wicked good kisser." Dean complimented.

"Well. We've been through crazier…" Sam reminded her.

The trio set off to do the job right. Woot.

END OF PART 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Da Prankster

PART 3- Hunting Da Prankster

The next day, Dean refused to stop giving Jo suggestive smirks. She rolled her eyes in a disgusted, by rather pleased, response. Sam gave a zombie emo pout and wondered how long this endless flirting would go on… well it _was Dean_ after all. So the response was simple. **Never.**

"I think the prankster wants us to hook up…" Dean spoke with his usual charm as he wrapped an arm around Jo and moved in closely. She gazed at him with shock and excitement.

"Hmm… I wander where the Impala is." Sam used this to distract his brother.

Dean jumped up and moaned, "Impala… where are you?"

The trio was moving through crunchy leaves, and darkened houses- those with owners who were asleep in nice cozy beds. It was 1AM after all. The three had been moving throughout the town all night in search of Jo's EMF machine and Dean's precious Impala.

Dean and Jo looked back at Sam's wardrobe and chuckled. He threw them a look, but the two didn't resort to choking back their laughter.

"Those are cute little pajama bottoms…" teased Jo as she looped her arm in his.

Previously that night, before Sam had the chance to continue his dream of emo-ness… he'd felt two pairs of forceful arms dragging him out of bed and dragging him along into the dark night- or early morning. His pajamas were a light baby blue with smurfs on them. A requiem, so to speak, for his late fiancé Jess.

"Dude, great minds think alike!" Dean smirked but Sam felt a pang of pride for his belated love. She certainly did have style…

"Oooh! LOOK!" pointed Jo.

"IMPALA! BABY! I'M COMING!" gasped a childish Dean as he charged towards the dark silhouette in the shape of his dear car.

As his strides brought him closer and closer to the befuddled form he noticed how high it was. The trio came to a hault as they noticed where the Impala was.

"DAMN! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" cursed Dean, climbing up a stack of cars to try and open the door of his Impala- his dearly sweet Impala who deserved so much better…

For the impala had been… _impaled_. On a sturdy street post.

They heard a nasty chuckle coming from a few feet away. They looked to see the jet-black haired prankster, fitted in a long-sleeve black shirt and fancy khakis. On his arms were two under dressed women holding bowls of ice cream covered in m&ms.

"YOU-YOU!" Dean staggered from his location on top of the cars and slid off in a rage. He jumped at the demi-God, but as soon as he did- the prankster vanished to a new spot, and Dean fell to the ground in an embarrassing THUMP.

Jo and Sam scurried over to help him up.

"Nice pajamas!" mocked the prankster as he took notice of Sam's smurfylicious night wear.

Dean gave the prankster a look of purse contempt and outrage, before reaching for his back pocket.

The prankster smiled and scolded Dean with a finger-point, "But wait…"

He continued on unloosing himself from the women on his arms and moving closer to the trio.

"Didn't you try that already?"

Dean growled and retorted fiercely, "I'm gonna do it DAMN RIGHT this time!"

Jo looked towards the impaled Impala and noticed her EMF machine dangling out of it in shreds. It wasn't as big a loss but at least she knew what happened to it now. Sam moved beside his brother in a supportive arse-kicking pose.

"And you impersonated me!" he accused.

All he got back was a laugh, a very distinctive one that followed the prankster like glue. A deep amused chuckle that seemed to be looking for support- agreement. Nothing he loved more then a crowd.

"Love triangles… nothing funnier. At least in my opinion!" he chuckled again.

Dean pulled the stake out behind his back- and out of sight then let his eyes take aim. He gave Jo and Sam a distinct nod.

Sam nodded in agreement, before winking at Jo.

"What I don't get is this…" Sam said turning his head to the only girl in the trio.

He pulled her in with his palms and she played along by wrapping her arms around his neck. The prankster's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why did you want her to kiss _Dean_," Sam pondered.

The prankster looked back between the brothers. Looking for response.

Dean instantly gave him one, "DUDE! OFF THE GIRL!"

"Sorry Dean, but… Jo and I've been talking…"

The prankster smiled widely.

"Yes, Dean. Me and Sam- we just have so much in common!"

"PTTF! LIKE WHAT?"

The prankster let out a tiny giggle. Dean took notice, and decided to pull the act up a notch.

"But Jo… we- but we-" he said it with tears in his eyes, and seemed so hurt.

Jo froze thinking it real for just a second before saying, "I don't know…"

"PLEASE. That was a dare!" Sam felt a rush of adrenaline. He liked this… this… whatever it was. Betrayal? Power- control?

Dean looked a bit startled by his brother's response and let out a frown.

"Let me show you how to do you CHUMP," Sam strong-armed Jo and pulled her into a forceful but passionate kiss. Her response was to instantly join back, but it felt so much like that encounter in Duluth… the last time he… 'Used force'.

The prankster burst into laughter and fell to the ground before rolling around with a giddy smile on his face.

Dean jumped at his chance, and forced the spike into the prankster's heart. The laughter died, and instead the prankster wheeled around furiously- trying to crawl and grab, and clutch at Dean and Sam.

"YOU LIARS!" he exclaimed watching the blood pour from his black shirt.

"I still liked you, you twisted son of a bitch." Dean replied, but thoughts of the impaled impala made him uncertain if that was true.

He let out a sigh and turned to Jo and Sam.

"Uh… guys?"

No response, as they continued the kiss. Throwing in a little flourish.

He grumbled, "Ha ha. Real funny, guys…"

More kissing.

"JEEZ. What's wrong with you two? I know you don't usually get a lot of dates and hooks ups and everything, but… really Jo… SAM? He's a zombie!"

With annoyance, "I have an Impala. Sam has books!"

They pulled apart and Jo winked at him, "Got'cha!"

Dean pouted and looked at them in startlement.

"Wait- that was a prank?" asked a poor befuddled Sam.

"Oh um…" Jo mumbled looking flustered.

"Shucks, ya'll suck." Dean teased.

They started heading back to the hotel… then to wherever the hunt took them. That's what they were aiming for anyway. Whoever kissed who next- who knows? But… it's the ride that counts.

"WAIT!"

Dean departed for them to climb back onto the heap of cars- and get into his Impala.

"How are we getting out of here?" he asked in worry.

"Damn," Jo and Sam growled.

The impala was angry at them for taking so long.

"Well. This sounds like a job for… the zombie." Dean teased.

Sam shrugged, "What can I do?"

"Use your psychic-fu!" encouraged Dean.

"I don't have psychic-fu!" Sam retorted.

"Oh c'mon! You were in hell for awhile… didn't you learn anything?"

Jo smirked and wondered what else she'd learn while she was stuck with these two. The bickering would be famous…

The End.


End file.
